Master's Oppai
by Astray71
Summary: Just trying to get this section of fanfiction going. One-Shot. Lemon.


Master's Oppai

Just a random lemon to start this category off. This will contain spoilers for those who only watch the anime, but should be fine if you know the basics of what happens in the Light Novel up through volume 10.

It was another stressful day that was filled with completing more contracts to boost my reputation among the devils of the underworld. I helped someone build a dog house, clean out someone's attic, and... oh god, I had to go see that cross dressing transy... Mi- Mi- Mil-tan. Just thinking about it sent shivers up my spine. He made me play some cosplaying game where we went out in public to see how many people could recognize our costumes. I was crying before we even crossed the street to the park... save me from the humiliation, Buchou!

The steam that rose from the hot bath water helped ease the soarness in my muscles and clear my head, though my muscles were still incredibly sore. It hurt when I tried to move my arm to get the bar of soap that I dropped everything and closed my eyes to everything.

The thought of being a harem-king... it brought a goofy smile to my lips and a drop of blood out of my nose. I could see it now... me... surrounded by fifteen girls that are hand selected and will service my every whim. I let out a lewd giggle.

Just at the peak of my daydream, a weight pressed down on my body, pulling my out of my glorious thoughts. WHO DARES INTERRUPT THE FUTURE HAREM KING? I open my eyes to find that Buchou had snuck her way into the bathroom and was straddling my legs. My eyes bulged as she smiled down seductively.

"Ise-kun... are you having dirty thoughts even when you have me?" Rias purred as she leaned in and started playing with my ear lobe.

My eyes lowered themselves and zoned in on her highly impressive chest. Blood began rushing to my nose as the rack swung in a back and forth motion when Rias leaned in, "O... oppai..."

My hands shot up to catch the blood from coming out and mixing with the bath water. I quickly brought my face over the edge, leaning out of the bath. It was working well with the blood rush, but it started back up again when buchou grinded her body against mine. Oh my god! AHHHHHHHHH!

My hands couldn't hold anymore! I felt my jewels grow harder than they ever had before as the stimulation grew.

This feeling... it couldn't be explained with words... it was so soft and... my eyes started tearing.

"Bu-buchou! It- it's too... too much." I said in intervals so blood didnt burst into my mouth.

The blood started overflowing and dripping onto the carpet in front of the bath.

Rias giggled at my reaction. Leaning in, she dragged her breasts along my chest and began tickling and making a train with her nippes. "Ise-kun... I feel something hard under me."

Oh my god... GOD OF ALL NOSEBLEEDS!

I have to resist! Buchou is doing this for me!

But I couldn't stop. The blood kept coming and at a faster rate. I was going to pass out at this rate! NO! I'm along with Buchou in the bath... naked! I will not let this chance go! I will graduate from being a virgin! Yes! Then I can graduate from the pervert group! HA!

With all the strength I had left, I sucked in everything from my nose and turned to face Buchou.

SLOOSH!

GAH! BREASTS! OPPAI! AHHHH! THIS IS HEAVEN! WAIT NO, HELL! WAIT... I DON'T KNOW!

Buchou just rammed her extrordinary pair of oppai into my face. All I have to do is stick my tongue out and I can die happily! The valley of her breasts were right in front of my eyes! NO! But the blood! Blood was rushing back from the sudden stimulation! No!

Blood ran out of my nose without stop as Buchou grabbed both of her breasts and pressed it harder into my face.

Oh the softness! They felt as soft as cussions!... No, that would be in insult to their softness! Maybe a sponge! Or maybe a super soft pillow? I can't rate their softness!

"We are going out now, so it's only natural, Ise."

Buchou took my hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. I gently gave a sqeeze. SQUISH! They were soft! And wet!

Buchou placed her hands on top of mine and began massaging her breasts in a circular motion. AHHH!

Buchou let out of a seductive moan as she changed her hand motion to the opposite direction.

AHH! I could feel the Buchou's nipples growing harder and harder as time went on. My entire body was numb from pleasure and my head was going into a daze from the amount of bloodloss. "Bu...buchou..."

She leaned in and whispered, "Rias", before her lips mine and she gave a passionate french kiss. Her tongue eagerly pushed their way into my mouth. I gave my entire mouth to for her for own enjoyment. I let her take control of my tongue as we traded saliva. Humping her body into mine, our kiss continued.

It showed how much she wanted this.

After what seemed like several minutes, we broke apart and a strand a drool hung from my mouth to hers.

"Ise... please..." A faint red showed on her face through the steam.

That was all it took.

I took one of her hands in mine and the other behind her back. I pulled her closer in before flipping our positions so I sat on top.

"Rias."

Saying her name made her give the cutest smile ever and I returned it. I leaned over her and flicked her nipples before lowering myself and began sucking on one. One hand gave me support while the other massaged the other breast in a clockwise direction. I ran my stiff jewels over her small patch of red hair as she moaned longer and longer.

After a minute, I switched from sucking on Rias' oppai to flicking it over and over with my tongue. I continually played with them by squeezing, licking, pulling and the like, all the while continually grinding my member over her nether region as it released another solution into the water.

My lips caught her's at its loudest wail, effectively cutting it off, as her toes curled in, her arms desperately trying to grab onto a foothold, her body shuddered in ecstasy, basking in the pleasure within every cell of her body. Clear, white liquid floated out of Rias' pussy and made its way to the surface of the water.

A quick, "Rias?", combined with "Yes, my Ise." told me what I needed to do. Quickly standing up, I could feel the water that clung to my body weighing me down, but I withstood it. I pick Rias up from under her arms and hugged her close to my body as I carried both of us into my bedroom, the hardened head still tickling the outer edges of her slit as I walked on. The trail of water that was left in our wake was left to the care of an unfortunate other.

I lowered Rias into a sitting position on my bed. The both of us were still completely drenched in water, but that didn't matter at the moment.

I pushed her body onto the mattress as I gave quick kisses to her neck, chest, oppai, and stomach. My hands quickly moved to play her her oppai more when I hear a longing moan.

"Ise... I... I need it... please."

Glancing up, I could see the red still covering her face as she averted her eyes. Nodding, I stood back and lifted her legs so that she was comfortably set on the bed. Spreading her legs apart, I catch the wet, red hair between her legs before she quickly moved her hand to cover her decency. She slowly removes it right after, revealing the closed pink opening as she buries her face in her hands.

"Ise, be gentle... it's my first time, you know."

Alligning our bodies, I grab my still stimulated rod, and place it at the exit to 'virgin-hood'. Slowly, I push in and I can feel the incredible feeling of having my being smothered in warmth. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I start to speed up to engourge myself in this feeling, but a sound of pain comes from Rias' throat and I immediately slow down.

I've read books on these situations. I've done research! I've watched films! I knew. I've known for years and years!

A girl's first time was painful, but would slowly become pleasure after getting used to it.

I watch Rias's face for cues as to what she might be feeling while all I can think about is singing "Hallelujah". After several more thrusts, her face begins to lighten and push my lips to hers, trying to divert her attention from the pain. I massage her breasts with both hands as her moans of pleasure return. Soon enough, she's asking and telling me to go faster and faster as she falls drunk to the feeling.

This feeling... nothing on Earth can compare to this... this is like... oppai level over 9000... AHHH!

I could die happily now!

The water on our skin becomes the only nourishment we are allowed to get as we ride our each wave. It eventually gets replaced with beads of sweat, pain turns to pleasure, and all sense of sanity becomes lost.

In a climactic ending, Rias is panting heavily as her eyes roll back into their sockets. My own feeling of life is fading as I feel the impending release.

"Ise...! I...! Am...! Coming...!"

"Rias...!"

"Inside, Ise!"

Within seconds, Rias and I explode with everything that was pent up for weeks deep inside. The bedsheets become covered with cum stains as more slowly drips out from my softened member and Rias' slit. Both of us completely exhausted, collapse where we are and I quickly fall asleep on Rias's oppai. Rias, staying awake several seconds longer, steals a good night kiss and cuddles herself into his scent before falling asleep.

The next day, Rias and I walk to school in a much more intimite manner. Rias insisted that I stand behind her with my arms wrapping around waist and resting my head either on her shoulder or on top of her head. Again, I receive disdainful glares and hate filled jibes from every member of the student body, but none of it matters to me.

Once Rias' departs to a different section of the campus, I walk into the build with a large smile on my face. Instantly, I feel a fist slam into the back of my head with full force and I fly into a stone pillar, almost cracking the surface.

"Ise! You shitty bastard! How have you betrayed us this time? You're supposed to be one of us!" Matsuda yells, getting ready to strike again.

"Calm down, Matsuda." Motohama reasons. "First off... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

I slowly rise to my feet as I rub the punch marking that is indented and glowing on my face. Sighing, I turn to them,"Matsuda... Motohama..."

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"Are you two... still virgins?"

I finished this within a few hours of finding that my request for a High School DxD section went through :) Hope the read wasn't too terrible. Please review!

P.S. I know what parts are short, but I'm not good at writing those scenes.


End file.
